Fairy Tail Show
by Adelyna12
Summary: I will be asking Fairy Tail members questions.There will be stories too... This is a gift for Jerza,Nalu,Gruvia and Gale fans! xD The first chapter will be Jerza The 2nd will be Gale The 3nd will be Gruvia The 4nd Nalu Please,review!
1. Jellal and Erza

**Heyyyy!**

**Well...I will be asking Fairy Tail members some questions and...just read!**

**This is a gift for Jerza fans!I will make a chapter for Nalu,Gruvia and Gale too!**

**Enjoy!**

Me:Hello!And welcome to the Fairy Tail Show!Now,please applauses for our beautiful mage Erza Scarlet!

*Erza is entering *

*applauses *

Erza:Hello.I'm glad that I'm here.

Me:Hello,Erza.I have to ask you a question.

Erza:Sure,ask. *smiles *

Me:What do you think about Jellal? *smirk *

Erza: *blush * Uh...Umm...a g-good f-friend

Me:Friend?Just a friend?

Erza:Well...yeah

Me:You lie!

Erza: *scared * W-What?No,I'm not!What do you want me to tell you?That I love Jellal? * cute blush *

Me:Aha!So you admit that you like him!

Erza:No!I didn't say that! * madly blushing *

Everyone:Oh,yes you did!

Me:Now,Erza,don't be shy,I have an gift for you!* evil laugh * Jellal!Come in!

*Jellal enters *

*Erza shocked *

Erza:J-Jellal?What are you doing here?-O;O-

Jellal:Uh...Adelyna(me) invited me here...

Me:Yeah,Erza!So come on,don't be shy!Tell Jellal about your feelings!Everyone wants to know!

Erza: ...

Me:Well,it seems Erza is not gonna talk so...Jellal!How do you feel about Erza?

Jellal:She's...ok.

Me: 0_0 That's all?

Jellal:Uh...yes...

Me:Oh god,what's wrong with you people!Mira!Come here!

Mira:I'm here.

Me:Now please,read the story I made for Erza and Jellal.

Mira:Isn't to soon?

Me:NO!JUST READ THAT DAMN STORY MIRA!

Mira:*scared * S-Sure!

Mira: * reading * _There was a beautiful day at Fairy Tail._

"_Onee-chan,do you saw Erza?" Lisanna asked_

"_No,I haven't seen her ?Something happened?" Mira asked worriedly_

"_No, she was acting very strange face was all red,and when I wanted to talk to her she just whispered something like "Jellal"." Lisanna explained to Mirajane_

"_What?Jellal,you said?I think something happened between her and Jellal!" Mira said with hearts in her eyes_

"_What do you mean,onee-chan?Who is Jellal?" Lisanna asked confused_

_Mira explained everything about Erza and Jellal's relationship,and Lisanna seemed to be very interested._

"_Lisanna!I have an idea!You and me will go to find Erza.I have the perfect plan to make Jellal and Erza be together!" Mirajane said_

"_Let's go!" Lisanna said_

_After 1 hour of searching,Mirajane and Lisanna have not found Erza._

"_Onee-chan,I'm tired!Where she could be?" Lisanna asked_

"_I don't know, searched everywhere." Mira said sadly_

"_So,now please,we can go at Fairy Tail?" Lisanna asked rubbing her eyes_

"_I know!Let's go to Jellal's house!" Mira said with sparkling in her beautiful blue eyes_

"_Wait a second...do you know where Jellal lives?You stalked him or __what?" Lisanna asked confused_

"_No!Of course not!Well...a little." Mira admited_

"_What?" Lisanna asked surprised_

"_Nevermind, 's ,Erza will be there." Mira said dragging Lisanna by the hand_

_The two sisters arrived at the blue haired boy's house._

"_So here lives Jellal?It's a pretty house." Lisanna said watching Jellal's house_

"_I on,let's get in." Mira said_

"_Wait,onee-chan,we have to knock first." Lisanna said_

"_Who has time for knocking?" Mirajane asked her sister not expecting an answer_

_They entered Jellal's house,and saw that no one is there._

"_No one is her..." Lisanna said_

"_Oh..." Mirajane sadly said_

"_Onee-chan,look at th-" Lisanna was cut off by Mira_

"_Shh!Someone is coming!" Mira said _

"_Let's hide under the table!" Lisanna said_

_They were hiding unde the table,when Jellal entered with...Erza!_

"_Wha-" Mira wanted to say something but Lisanna putted her hand over her sister's mouth_

"_Thank you for this date, was great." Erza said blushing_

"_Yeah,it was great." Jellal said not looking in her eyes_

_'They are to dense to do something...well I guess I can help here...' __Mira thought_

"_Onee-chan,where are you going?" Lisanna whispered_

"_Shh!I will make them be together!" Mira whispered also_

_Lisanna just watched her sister._

_Erza was watching Jellal,and Jellal was watching her ...they just watched in each other's eyes._

_Mirajane was at Jellal's back and pushed him towards Erza._

_I think you can guess what happened ,yeah they kissed._

_Mirajane was very happy because she maked Jellal and Erza too Lisanna was also impressed by her sister's plan._

"_Finally!You two kissed!" Mirajane said happily_

_Erza heard Mira's voice and watched her surprised._

"_You planed this?"Erza asked her curious_

"_Yes!I pushed Jellal towards you!And of course,I was helped by Lisanna." Mira said pointing to Lisanna_

_Lisanna just waved to them._

"_Thank you,Mira." Erza said smiling to her_

_Jellal and Erza and Lisanna watched them smiling._

Me:So?How it was?Jellal,Erza?What do you think of my story?

Jellal: *blushing *

Erza: *blushing *

Me:Just kiss!

Erza and Jellal: * kiss *

Me:Yay!Finally!I knew that my story would work!Now,Mira,please sing a song for the new couple!

Mira:Sure!

**(A/N The song is in romanian.)**

Mira *singing *

_Ecou...ecou..uuu  
Doar un ecou...ecou...uuu_

Am asteptat sa-mi scrii "Sunt bine! "  
N-am nicio veste de la tine  
Te port in suflet ca un tatuaj(tatuaj)  
As vrea sa-l sterg dar inca n-am curaj  
Niciun semn niciun sms stau in stres,  
Ca dragostea-i pe bune nu din interes  
Mai ales cand cu cu inima am ales  
Si mai presus de toate ca iubesc

In casa mea ca un ecou  
Rasuna numai glasul tau  
Ai fost si vei ramane marea mea iubire  
Nici n-am apucat sa-ti spun  
Cuvintele de ramas bun  
Ai fost si vei ramane marea mea iubire

Ecou...ecou...uuu  
Doar un ecou...ecou...uuu  
Ecou...ecou..uuu  
Doar un ecou...ecou...uuu  
Doar un ecou.

**(A/N Here is the song ** watch?NR=1&v=DqedmXPlHoQ&feature=endscreen **...It's about love...just like Erza and Jellal's story)**

Me:See ya'!Bye-bye!

Erza:Bye!

Jellal:Sayonara!


	2. Gajeel and Levy

Me:Hello,again!Welcome,everyone at Fairy Tail Show.

Mira:Konnichiwa,minna!

Me:Mira!I am the one who talks here,not you!

Mira:Gomenasai!

Me:So,today,I wanted to do a special interview with our cute bluenette:Levy McGarden!

*Levy comes *

*everyone is clapping *

Levy:Konnichiwa!

Me:Konnichiwa,Levy!I know that you like to read very much,right?

Levy:Sure!And to write too!* smiles *

Me:Yes,I know ,I invited you here to present you a story I made.

Levy:Really?What's about?

Me:Well...Mira,please answer Levy's question...I need to go to the bathroom.

*going to the bathroom *

*shouting from the bathroom *

Me: NATSU AND LUCY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE?GROSS!LUCY YOU WILL BE PREGNANT!STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!I WILL HAVE TO CALL THE GUARDS!

Mira: * sweetdropping *

Levy:* sweetdropping *

Everyone: * sweetdropping *

Mira:Well,Levy...the story Adelyna(me) made it's about a girl named Levyna**(A/N imagine a girl with long blue hair and she looks like Levy)**.She's very short and she likes very much about a boy named...uh...Gajeeleon...and he's very mean and subborn...

Levy:Levyna reminds me of someone...and Gajeeleon too...Such a strange names.

Mira:Yeah...I know.

Me:*shouting * MIRA AND LEVY DID YOU SAY SOMETHING BAD ABOUT MY STORY?

Mira and Levy:No!

Me:DON'T LIE!*cough * Nevermind...Levy what do you think about my story?

Levy:Well...the characters are similar to someone but I don't know who...

Me whispering to Mira:She doesn't know that the characters are Gajeel and her,right?

Mira whispering back:No,she doesn't.

Levy:Hey!What are you two whispering there?  
Me and Mira:N-Nothing!

Me and Mira looking and shouting at each other:Stop copying me!I'm not copying you!Yes,you are!Stop this!Stopppppppp!

Levy:SHUT UP YOU TWO!MY HEAD HURTS!ADELYNA(ME) LET'S HEAR THAT DAMN STORY OF YOURS BEFORE I'M GONNA DIE HERE!

Me:*scared of Levy * Ok...MIRA!Please read the story!

Me:Huh?Where did Mira go?

Levy:I have no idea...

Me:Anyway...well it seems I need someone to read my story...volunteers?

*100 hands up *

Me:Uh...I think I will choose... *thinking *

Levy:I think you should choose,Lisanna!

She's right there!

Me:You're right!*shouthing * LISANNA COME HERE!

Lisanna:*smiling * What's the matter?  
Me:Could you please read my story?Mira is gone!

Lisanna:Sure!And Mira is at Freed's house.

Me: * smirks * Oh.. READ!

Lisanna:*cough * *reading *

_Levyna and Gajeeleon were walking on the beach._

"_Levyna,you look very beautiful in that black dress." Gajeeleon said_

"_Thank you,Gajeeleon,you look good too." Levyna said smiling_

"_You know...I wanted always to tell you something...I really l-" Gajeeleon was cut off by Levyna_

"_Look!There is an ice cream bus!Let's go and buy some!" Levyna said dragging Gajeeleon by the hand_

"_What's the matter,Gajeeleon?Your face is all red!you're sick?" Levyna asked worriedly_

"_No,no!" Gajeeleon said quickly_

_He didn't want Levyna to know that he was was the tough she was...well she was the innocent girl._

"_What ice cream do you want?" Levyna asked_

"_Uh...chocolate." Gajeeleon said_

"_Vanilla.I want vanilla." Levyna said_

Levy:Wait a second!Lisanna stop!

Lisanna:Why?

Me:Levy!Let her continue my story!

Levy:No!I just realised something!Levyna,blue hair,short,likes ,subborn,likes chocolate...THIS STORY IS ABOUT ME AND GAJEEL!

Me:Crap!Lisanna run!She might kill you!

*Lisanna running out *

Me:*sweet voice * Levy,Levy...*scary voice * How the hell did you find out?

Levy:You're kidding me?It's obvious!

Me:Oh,Levy!You ruined the surprise!

Levy:Surprise?What surprise?

Me:Well,everyone in this room knows that you like Gajeel,so... APLAUSES FOR GAJEEL REDFOX

*Gajeel is entering in a black suit and a white rose in his hand *

Gajeel: *kneeling in front of Levy * Levy,I always wanted to tell you something!I really l-

Mira:Everyone!I'm back!

Me:MIRA SHUT THE HELL UP YOU CAN'T SEE WE HAVE A ROMANTIC MOMENT HERE?YOU WANT TO RUIN EVERYTHING?IF YOU WANT TO COME HERE THEN BRING SOME POPCORN BECAUSE WE'LL WATCH AN AMAZING SHOW!

Mira:The popcorn is here!Let's watch!

*sitting beside me *

Gajeel:I really like you,Levy.

*Levy blushing like a tomato *

Gajeel:This white rose is for you...Adelyna(me) told me this is your favourite flower

Me whispering:crapcrapcrapcrap!

Levy:I like you too,Gajeel...but...the rose isn't my favourite flower

Gajeel *dark aura around him *:ADELYNA!I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!

Me:No,no!Gajeel please spare my life!

Gajeel:I would not!

Me:I have to call them! ERZA AND JELLAL COME HERE AND HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Erza and Jellal:We are here to rescue you, are together JERZA FIGHTERS!LET'S KILL GAJEEL!

Me:AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!HURRY UP YOU TWO!

*running away from Gajeel *

*Erza and Jellal running after Gajeel *

Mira:Well...sayonara,minna!


	3. Gray and Juvia

Me:Welcome everyone to Fairy Tail Show!I have bad news...Mira couldn't come today!I know that everyone loves her very much,but she...*fake sob * I don't know how to say it... *fake crying * she...

Natsu:Oh,god!She fell on the stairs,because SOMEONE,and when I say SOMEONE I want to say YOU,ADELYNA,pushed her.

Me:Natsu!I said that I want to be a secret!

Natsu:And I didn't say I would keep it!

Me:You sound like happent to you?

Natsu:What do you mean?

Me:I mean that you are acting very strange lately...

Natsu:I'm acting always like this.

Me:No you're not!I know that you are hiding something!

Natsu:*sweating * N-No I'm not!

Me:Aha,I know!I know why you're acting like this!Lucy,did THAT thing on you...I'm right?  
Natsu:How do you know?

Me:Honey,I know everything.

Everyone:WHAT DID LUCY TO HIM?

Me:You will find out ,today,we're gonna talk with Gray Fullbuster!

*Gray entering and everyone clapping *

*some girls fainting because Gray has no shirt o_O *

Gray:Yo!

Me:Gray!I think you know why you are here,today.

Gray:Actually,no.

Me:You didn't watch any episode of Fairy Tail Show?

Gray:I couldn't!Juvia was stalking me!And I was...scared...

Natsu:HAHAHAMUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!

Me:Natsu?!What the hell is wrong with you?Why are you laughing?And,more important,WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Natsu:*still laughing * I don't know!

Me:GET OUT YOU FIRE BREATHER IDIOT!

Gray:o_o WTH

Me:Anyway...Gray!So,about Juvia...

Gray:What about her?

Me:You,possibly,probably,like her?

Gray:NO!WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?I DON'T LIKE JUVIA!IT'S OBVIOUS THAT I LIKE JUVIA!

Me:Gray...you just said you like Juvia.

Gray:NO I DIDN'T!I WANTED TO SAY THAT I DON'T LIKE HER I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!

Me:If you say so...

Gray:Thank you for understanding.

Me:But,everyone in this room knows that you are lieing.

Gray: *face-plaming himself *

Gray *whispering to me *:Look,I'm gonna tell just you...I actually like her a little bit,but please don't tell anyone!

Me:*shouting * I KNEW IT!EVERYONE GRAY TOLD ME THAT HE LIKES JUVIA!

Everyone:YAYYYYYYYY!

Gray:*blushing * What are you doing?I just told you to not tell anyone!

Me:Gomene...I have a big mouth xD

Me:So...now that Mira,is gone,and Lisanna too...I can't tell you the story I prepared for Juvia and ,I would have to call Lucy,to sing a song.

Lucy:YES!IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE!

Me:SING LUCY!

Lucy *singing * :

_Puttin' my defences up__  
__'__Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack___

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy__  
__Never had trouble getting what I want__  
__But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough__  
__When I don't care__  
__I can play 'em like a Ken doll__  
__Won't wash my hair__  
__Then make 'em bounce like a basketball___

_But you make me wanna act like a girl__  
__Paint my nails and wear high heels__  
__Yea you, make me so nervous__  
__That I just can't hold your hand___

_You make me glow, but I cover up__  
__Won't let it show, so I'm__  
__Puttin' my defences up__  
__Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)___

_Never break a sweat for the other guys__  
__When you come around, I get paralyzed__  
__And everytime I try to be myself__  
__It comes out wrong like a cry for help__  
__It's just not fair__  
__Pain's more trouble than love is worth__  
__I gasp for air__  
__It feels so good, but you know it hurts___

_But you make me wanna act like a girl__  
__Paint my nails and wear perfume__  
__For you, make me so nervous__  
__That I just can't hold your hand___

_You make me glow, but I cover up__  
__Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up__  
__Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)___

_The feelings got lost in my lungs__  
__They're burning, I'd rather be numb__  
__And there's no one else to blame__  
__So scared I take off and I run__  
__I'm flying too close to the sun__  
__And I burst into flames___

_You make me glow, but I cover up__  
__Won't let it show, so I'm__  
__Puttin' my defences up__  
__'__Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_

Me:Thank you,Lucy!You were great! *giving a thumbs up *

Me:So,Gray,what do you say?This song suits you and Juvia?

Gray: *changing the subject * Lucy,I didn't know you could sing!You were awesome!

Lucy:*blush * Thank you!

Me:DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! *angry *

Natsu:LUCY WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?GRAY IS BETTER THAN ME?HUH?HUH?HUH?

Lucy:Calm down!

Me:LUCY AND NATSU GET OUT OF HERE!

*lucy and natsu leaving *

Gray:I understant now! I can't hide anymore!I have to tell Juvia how I feel!

Me:Yeah!That's the way,Gray!

Me:Everyone,applauses for:Juvia Lockser!

Juvia:Juvia is here!Gray-sama you are shirtless!*blushing *

Gray:Juvia!I want to tell you,that I really like you!

Me *whispering *:yesyesyesfinallytheyaregoingtobetogether

Juvia: *blushing like a tomato * G-Gray-sama!Really?  
Gray:Really,Juvia!

Juvia:Oh,Gray-sama,I...I...I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!

Gray: ＞△＜

Me:⊙▂⊙

Everyone:⊙▂⊙

Juvia:HAhahahahaha!Juvia was joking!You should've seen your faces!hahahahaha

Gray:*face plam *

Everyone:*facepalm*

Gray and Juvia:I LOVE YOU! *kiss kiss *

Me:yayy yayy they are together!

Juvia:Sayonara!


	4. Natsu and Lucy

Me:Konnichiwa,minna(Hello,everyone).

Mira:Hello! *sweet smile *

Me:Oh...Mira,you are fine?

Mira:Sure,I'm wouldn't I be?

Me: I thought I pushed you...I mean somebody pushed you,and you fell.

Mira:YOU were the one who pushed me!

Me:Hahaha...anyway...today I want to invite some very special people...

Mira:Who?

Me:Everyone applauses for Lucy Heartfillia,Natsu Dragneel,Sting Eucliffe,Rogue Cheney and Loke Celestial!

*everyone is entering *

*many applauses *

Lucy:Hello!

Natsu:Yo!

Sting:Hey,girls! *wink *

Rogue:Hi...

Loke:Muah,muah my fans!I love you :*

Me:*sweetdropping *

Mira:Oh,guys you are so cute!Especially you Sting! *blush *

Sting:Oh,well...thank you,Mirajane...but...I'm beautiful blonde here is my girlfriend.

Lucy:I'm not!

Natsu:FIRE DRAGONS R-

Loke:Shut up,Natsu!Lucy,my princess,would you want to be my wife?

Rogue:...you look pretty...

Lucy:Thank you, ,someone who isn't crazy.

Natsu,Sting,Loke:WHAT?I'M BETTER THAN HIM!

Me:Everyone,calm down!

Mira:How about we play a game?What do you say,Adelyna?

Me:It's a great idea,Mira!

Natsu:What kind of game?

Me:Truth or dare.

Lucy,Natsu,Sting,Rogue,Loke:WHAT?

Me:What?Why are you all so surprised?

Mira:Yeah,it's a really funny about I start.

Me:Ok

Mira:*evil face * Lucy...

Lucy: *gulp * Y-Yes?

Mira:What do you choose?

Lucy:I know that I'm gonna regret it but...I choose dare!

Mira:I dare you,Lucy, to kiss Sting on the l-i-p-s.

Natsu,Loke,Rogue:WHAT?MIRA ARE YOU F*CKING CRAZY?

Mira:No.I just wanted to make you all jealous.

Me:Good Job,Mira! *thumbs up *

Lucy:Uh... *blush * Can't I kiss someone else?

...well...ok,fine!You can choose someone ,Natsu or Rogue?

Lucy:Ehhh...Well...

Me:Come on,Lucy!Say it!No one is gonna kill you!We all know who you really like!

Lucy:OK,fine!I choose Natsu!

Natsu:sauidfhnjsferjnuiofgjusvivjguihn

Lucy:HUH?

Mira:What did you say Natsu?

Me:I didn't understant.

Natsu:I-I can't kiss you...

Lucy:Why?

Natsu: I-I can't tell...

Lucy:I know it!You like Lisanna,right?

Natsu:No,no!It's not true!

Lucy: *very mad * I choose to kiss Rogue!

Natsu:WHAT?no,no please no!

Mira:Why,Natsu?Are you jealous?

Sting:You are so stupid,Natsu-san,you could've kissed Lucy...such an idiot...

Natsu:Hey!Don't call me idiot,blondie!

Lucy:Come on,Rogue!Let's kiss!

Rogue: *cute blush * ...um...ok...

Lucy: *KISSING ROGUE ON THE LIPS 0-0 *

Natsu,Loke,Sting:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!YOU LUCKY BASTARD!

Me and Mira: HAHAHAHAHAHA!LOOK AT THEIR FACES!THEY ARE SO JEALOUS!

Sting:*really angry *

Natsu:*evil aura around him *

Loke:YOU...YOU...YOU KISSED MY PRINCESS!I WILL KILL YOU!

Lucy:Stop!Loke!

Loke:B-But...my princess!

Lucy:No,buts!

Loke:My princess * kneeling in front of Lucy *,I really love you...would you bear my child?

Lucy:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?  
Natsu:L-Loke...I'm gggggggonnnnna...k-kill you...

Sting:WHAT DID YOU JUST F*CKING SAY?

Rogue:Oh...my...god...Loke...

Mira:HAHA!JEALOUS AGAIN!

Me:Haha!You're right,Mira!

Me:NOW EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME!WE AREN'T GOING TO PLAY ANYMORE BECAUSE THIS SHOW IS GONNA END,SO...STING,ROGUE AND LOKE OUT!

Loke,Sting,Rogue:Why?  
Mira: YOU CAN'T HEAR WELL?SHE SAID OUT!GET OUT OR I WILL MURDER YOU WHEN YOU SLEEP!

*loke,rogue,sting running out *

Natsu:Why do you make them left?

Lucy:Isn't obvious...*whispering *

Natsu:I heard you,Lucy!No it's not obvious!

Lucy:BECAUSE YOU ARE SO DAMN DENSE AND YOU CAN'T REALISE ANYTHING!

Natsu:WELL WHAT SHOULD I REALISE?THAT YOU KISSED ROGUE?AND LOKE ASKED YOU TO BEAR HIS CHILD?AND THAT YOU ARE STING'S GIRLFRIEND?

Lucy:I'M NOT STING'S GIRLFRIEND!I WILL NEVER BEAR LOKE'S CHILD AND I KISSED ROGUE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KISS ME YOU IDIOT!

Natsu:I DIDN'T WANT TO KISS YOU BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME!

Lucy:WHO SAID I DIDN'T LIKE YOU?

Natsu:YOU SAID!

Lucy:WHEN?

Natsu:I DON'T KNOW!

Lucy:YOU ARE SO STUPID!IT'S OBVIOUS THAT I LIKE YOU MORE THAN A FRIEND BUT YOU ARE SO F*CKING DENSE THAT CAN'T REALISE ANYTHING!

Natsu:Y-You really like me?

Lucy: *blushing * well...

*Natsu kissing Lucy *

Lucy:*blushing red as a tomato *

Natsu: * blushing a lot *

*running out holding hands *

Mira:What...

Me:The f*ck?

Mira:We didn't do anything!

Me:I know!How they realised there feelings so quickly?

Mira: I don't know!

Me:A-Anyway...This was the last episode of Fairy Tail Show!Bye bye!

Mira:Bye,everyone!


End file.
